Ardrion Lubie
Ardrion Lubie is an Mage born and raised in the Kingdom of Alterac and is currently working as an Advisor to the newly resurrected Kingdom. History Early History. Born into a servant family ten years before the Orcish horde and Humans clashed into what is to be called the first great war Ardrion was taught early on how to serve the royal family. During his trainings he was discovered to have potential in the art of magic and it was decided that he would be trained into becoming a court mage. Life as an Mage. He finished his training and finally became a mage at the age of sixteen just as it was discovered that King Perenolde of Alterac had betrayed the Alliance and the forces of Stromgarde descended upon the small Kingdom. Ardrion was drafted into the Alteracarian Army and was one of the many that was tricked into believing that it was actually Stormgarde that had betrayed the Alliance. As they tried to fight back incoming army Ardrion grew more and more suspicious against what the Royal Family had told them and when most of his friends was whiped off in one of the closing skirmishes of the battle and he was captured, it was revealed to him that he and most of the Alteracarian army had been betrayed by their own king. As he sat caged it was decided by the Alliance commander that the survivor of his group where to be executed to make an example. But thanks his parents close ties with General Gath he was released and watched with much demise as the last of his friends were executed in front of him. After the fall of Alterac. After watching his Kingdom fall and all that he loved being destroyed by war Ardrion left the ruins of his Kingdom and ended up in the city of Strahnbrad. Taking on any job he could he eventually ended up into becoming an mercenary mage. He thought in many small skirmishes against remnants of the Orcish horde but eventually left his group since that they had due to lack of Orcs started raiding human villages in search for easy gold, something Ardrion wasn't very fond of. He returned to Strahnbrad and discovered that one of the girls from the mercenary group had decided to follow him, eventually declaring that she loved him. They both decided to leave their old lives behind them and settled in Strahnbrad where they had an daughter togheter. Finally four years after the fall of Alterac Ardrion had found peace again. New Life. He started working as an tutor to the towns children ( including his own ) and became after some years quite popular amongst the citizens and rumors were heard that he was going to going to become the new mayor of the town. Unfortunately only a few days prior to the elections the town was raided by a group of orcs from the Blackrock Orc's clan and he had to again watch as his loved ones where taken from him as his daughter suffered a sword cut to the face as her mother were slain by the bloodthirsty orcs. Trying to fight back Ardrion was quickly overpowered and was about to be killed himself if the timely arrival of Arthas Menethil and his Knights. Watching as the Prince charged out of the ruined city claiming that he would get vengeance for the slaughtered Ardrion felt ashamed for failing in protecting his wife and seeing his unconscious daughter convinced him that he wasn't capable to protect even his family any more and sent her away with the survivors heading south. After creating a proper grave for his wife Ardrion decided after hearing rumours about an plague in the north to go there himself and hopefully find a place where he would be of use. He would later once again end up meeting the Prince of Lordaeron joining the rank of his soldiers as they defended the town of Hearthglen from overwhelming scourge forces. Returning home. Ardrion kept following the group of soldiers determined to end the scourge once and for all eventually ending up in the town of Stratholme. Believing that the Princes' choice to purge the town was the right one he joined the forces that entered the living quarters of the city and started burning the houses and killing any citizens they could find. Though growing more and more disgusted by his own actions Ardrion carried on until he spotted a woman looking similar to his deceased wife lying around the rubble protecting her newly born child. And as the rest of his group appeared and killed the begging mother right in front of him he snapped, killing all of the members of his group before grabbing a hold of the child escaping the chaos and vileness that was taking place in the city. Handing over the child to a group of paladins standing outside of the now burning city Ardrion started making his way back to where his journey started, Strahnbard. To tired to travel any longer and to ashamed about what he did in Stratholme to try and find his daughter Ardrion settled down in the mountains of Alterac watching over what was his once his past home. The Return of the Kingdom. Over Seven years later upon visiting the ruins of Strahnbrad Ardrion came along a Paladin walking around the ruined buildings. After saving the man from a group of Syndicates the man introduced himself as an servent of the Queen of Alterac. Supprised upon hearing this Ardrion decided to follow the man to meet this so called Queen. And in the ruins of the old capital city of Alterac cleared of bandits and and filled with people repairing the old building he met the woman who had crowned herself the new Queen of Alterac. Pusseled by her intentions and somewhat glad that there still existed people like her Ardrion pledged his services once again, in hope that he would be able to bring his home back to its former glory. Personality. Tends to stay quiet only talking to people he knows or when spoken to. He's also plauged by what he did in the city of Stratholme and doesn't trust his own judgement and therefore prefer to stay away from making major decisions of his own. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Mages Category:Males